


A New Age

by AgapantoBlu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: No pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgapantoBlu/pseuds/AgapantoBlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot - Flash-fic - 191 words</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>-When Kuroko-san had asked him if he could take his popsicle […] he hadn’t expected to see such an unbelievable show.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Age

##  _A New Age_

 

 

When Kuroko-san had asked him if he could take his popsicle, with the promise of buying him another later, he hadn’t expected to see such an unbelievable show.

The way those knees had bent when hit from behind, the arch of the back, the tanned colour of the revealed skin when the shirt collar was pulled and the amazing disconnected and disjointed movements of the limbs as a thin line of sugared syrup let a trace on the cloth, down the spine. 

“Tetsu, you fucking bastard! Come here immediately, don’t you dare run, you coward! Dammit!”

The wonderful rage and helplessness in those words.

When a puff of teal blue appeared again beside him, he  _knew_  he had to ask.

“G-G-Gomenasai! Please, teach me too, Kuroko-sama!” Then he remembered they were enemies on the court, “S-Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!”

Kuroko looked at him for a second with his dull eyes, but all of a sudden he let out a little smile.

Almost covered with the outraged words coming out of Aomine’s foul mouth, he whispered: “With pleasure, Sakurai-kun.”

Ryou felt like it was the beginning of a new age.


End file.
